


A quality of destruction (o cinco veces que...)

by Insideblue



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insideblue/pseuds/Insideblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay momentos que las paredes del castillo se hacen tan espesas que parecen no poder contenerles a los dos, a él y a Theon, y Jon no puede hacer más que asfixiarse buscando el espacio que les separe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A quality of destruction (o cinco veces que...)

 

A quality of destruction

 _(O cinco veces que…)_

 **  
I.   
**

La primera vez es un accidente.

Hay momentos que las paredes del castillo se hacen tan espesas que parecen no poder contenerles a los dos, a él y a Theon, y Jon no puede hacer más que asfixiarse buscando el espacio que les separe. 

Tiene miedo de sí mismo. De no ser capaz de apretar los dientes y callar ésta vez, o la siguiente. Dejarse llevar, cerrarle la boca a puñetazos (una vez, aunque solo sea una vez, por todas esas en las que se aguanta las ganas) y demostrar a todo el mundo que no estaban equivocados, que _“La sangre de un bastardo es sangre podrida”._ Darles la razón.

Llevan semanas así. Meses, si Jon se detiene a pensarlo. No es que antes no estuviese ahí, esa especie de conflicto velado, como si todo fuese una competición, como si cada detalle, cada palabra, fuesen una buena excusa. Y al principio no le da siquiera importancia, lo mismo de siempre: Theon metiéndose con él para elevar solo los dioses saben qué confianza que no es capaz de ganar por sí mismo. Pero hay algo distinto ahora, cierta violencia incontrolada, sensible como una brizna de hierba bajo la brisa. Theon ataca, Jon responde, y se cercan el uno al otro como las fieras.

Robb ayuda. No deja que la animadversión se haga evidente cuando están los tres juntos. Desvía la atención, hace una broma, apacigua los ánimos. Una mano templada sobre el hombro de Jon. Una palabra suave en el momento preciso.

Es más fácil, cuando Robb está cerca. El problema es cuando están solos, cuando se cruzan en los pasillos de la fortaleza, en noches como ésta, con la rabia todavía encendida tras el entrenamiento de la tarde y los insultos acallados calientes en la boca.

La primera vez, hacen falta solo unas pocas palabras (y es curioso, piensa Jon, cómo a veces podemos soportar algo durante muchísimo tiempo, y son las cosas más simples las que al final nos hacen estallar). Ross y su maldita manía de no saber mantener la boca cerrada _“Me han dicho que no sabes dónde meterla, Nieve, ¿necesitas que te enseñen?”_ y ya está, solo con eso, la fina línea que le separa del límite superada, enzarzado con él en una pelea tambaleante. Puños, uñas que arañan la tela al agarrarse, rodillas que intentan buscar un hueco en el que hundirse hasta hacer daño. Jon le escupe en la cara cuando sigue hablando “¿No tienes nada mejor?” “¿Qué te parece eso?” el dorso de la mano de Theon limpiando la saliva, sus ojos deteniéndose sobre la piel mojada “Que acabas de joderte del todo—” una pausa para mirarle, sonreír como si le hiciera _Puta gracia, al muy hijo de puta todo esto le hace muchísima gracia_ , para disfrutarlo, saborear la herida antes de infligirla “ _—bastardo_ ”. La sonrisa desaparece cuando Jon encaja el puño en el ángulo de su mandíbula, pero las palabras permanecen, le dejan ciego de cólera, le alimentan como alcohol ardiendo en el fuego cuando le empuja contra el suelo, haciendo que su cabeza impacte sobre piedra y rebote con la violencia del golpe. 

Se sienta a horcajadas sobre él. Aprovecha el instante que tarda en recuperarse para cogerle de las muñecas. Le inmoviliza contra el suelo con su peso.

“Repite eso ahora” mastica las palabras, como si toda la rabia que siente en ese momento pudiese hacerlas más espesas.

Theon cierra los ojos, deja caer la cabeza sobre la piedra, gruñe una risa. Antes de hablar, aprieta los labios en un gesto de dolor que no logra disimular.

“¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta escucharlo?” 

Jon deja escapar el aire con sorna, acercándose más a él para responderle. La agresividad le rueda sobre la lengua. Descarnada, fría.

“Tú solo repítelo”

Pero Theon no lo repite. Curva la cadera, solo un poco, lo bastante para frotarse contra su entrepierna, justo dónde Jon ha empezado a endurecerse, haciéndole soltar el aire de golpe y apartarse solo lo suficiente para que Theon pueda colar la mirada entre sus cuerpos. “Sí que te gusta escucharlo, ¿verdad?” y se mueve otra vez, haciendo que los dedos de Jon se tensen alrededor de sus muñecas, todo su cuerpo luchando por alejarse de él, aferrándose a la vez sin poder evitarlo. 

La primera vez es, por tanto, un accidente. Porque no es normal, que choquen así, que se froten el uno contra el otro como si la ira se hubiese disfrazo, se hubiese convertido en una clase distinta de dolor. Cuando el cuerpo empieza a temblarle, cuando está cerca, _tan cerca,_ posa la frente sobre la de Theon, y respira el aire caliente que se consume entre ellos, entendiendo solo a medias sus susurros. La primera vez, parece que el mundo se estreche por fin hasta hacerles chocar, y es rápido, caótico, algo nacido de lugares que Jon desconoce, donde es incapaz de verse reflejado a sí mismo.

Cuando terminan y Theon se aleja sin mediar palabra, dejándole tendido en el suelo,Jon piensa que era algo que se veía venir, en realidad, solo que nunca así, no de ésta manera, no— no _esto_.

Y esa primera vez, debería haber sido también la última, y sin embargo…

II.

Sin embargo, la segunda vez es culpa de Jon.

Las lámparas de aceite que alumbran la taberna dibujan sobre la madera que reviste las paredes juegos sombras difusos. Algo semejante a ese patrón de ondulaciones con el que la luz que rebota en el agua ilumina las superficies, solo que al revés, como si lo que ve reflejado sobre las paredes fuese en eco de una marea de oscuridad.

Jon lleva un rato perdido en la tranquilidad de sus formas cambiantes, tanto que no puede evitar sobresaltarse   
cuando Robb le rodea los hombros con el brazo, atrayéndole hacia sí. 

“Otra para lo que queda de mi hermano, Jason” pide divertido, el pulso templado que transmite su cuerpo es casi adormecedor, y por un instante Jon siente el impulso de hundir la cara en contorno de su nuca, justo en el lugar dónde se enredan sus rizos.

“Mi señor, si su padre se entera de que le—” la voz de Jason suspira, no parece convencida. Bien. Jon tampoco está convencido. Siente la garganta dormida, pesada, y cómo el sueño araña tras sus párpados, intentando adueñarse de sus ojos. En realidad, sabe que hace tiempo que debería haberse marchado. Pero no hace mucho que ha comenzado a entender que _deber_ y _hacer_ son dos conceptos mucho más alejados de lo que creía.

“Venga, Jason. Ya le pusiste las dos primeras” Theon, sentado al otro lado de la mesa, frente ellos, dirige la mirada hacia Jon, dejándola reposar sobre él un instante, ahora (desde _entonces_ ) siempre un instante más de lo debido “Esta no le puede dejar mucho peor de lo que está”

Jon cree que sí, pero no lo dice. El brillo de las monedas que cambian de mano capta su atención y cuando vuelve la cabeza de nuevo esa mirada ya no está. _Mejor así._ Suspira, dando un trago corto a su nueva cerveza, que sabe considerablemente menos fuerte que las dos anteriores —es algo curioso, esto del alcohol— e intentando alejar su atención las sombras que juegan también a enredarse en su mente, tratando de devolverla a la conversación que ha dejado de seguir hace rato.

“Y una mierda” dice Robb, mientras niega exageradamente con la cabeza a algo que Jon no ha llegado a oír, haciendo que la cerveza caiga en pequeños charcos cuando la risa le hace estremecerse.

“Te juro que es verdad” 

“¿Con su hermana? ¿En serio?”

Theon se encoge de hombros.

“No es culpa mía si viven en la misma casa” Guiña un ojo. Su boca se curva en esa eterna broma suya, y tal vez no ha sido buena idea regresar a la conversación, porque una sensación que no comprende empieza a desenroscarse en su estómago (y eso es nuevo también, algo que solo ocurre desde _entonces_ ). 

Dos semanas. Han pasado dos semanas y hay una alerta que no descansa. Como si algo se estuviese gestando de nuevo. Como si su instinto esperase algo que _va a pasar_ pero que _no puede pasar._ Es esa forma en que Theon no deja de mirarle, en que ahora cada palabra, cada pulla, cada reacción, parece esconder algo más.

Ahora, toda esa rabia vieja se enrosca sobre sí misma, cambia continuamente de forma, y es también otra cosa. Y gira y gira y gira, y sigue girandodentro de Jon, que no puede hacer nada más que preguntarse cuando se detendrá por fin, y qué será lo que se rompa entonces.

Trata de perderse de nuevo en las formas que habitan en las paredes, pero un suave empujoncito en el hombro se lo impide.

“Eh, Jon. _Jon_. No te duermas. No vamos a cargar contigo como un peso muerto de vuelta al castillo. Imagina que nos pillan y ven esa cara que llevas” bromea Robb, revolviéndole el pelo desde la corinilla hasta taparle los ojos.

“No creo que lo de la cara sea un problema, ya están acostumbrados” Theon da un trago largo de su cerveza, una fina línea de líquido se desliza por su barbilla hasta caer haciendo eses sobre la piel de su cuello, obligando a Jon a perseguirla hasta que se pierde bajo la tela de su camisa. Aparta la mirada con rapidez, le hace una mueca, _idiota._

Theon sonríe, perverso.

“Siempre podemos darle algo con lo que despierte”

“No me estaba quedando dormido” protesta y baña las palabras con su propia cerveza, tratando de demostrar que está menos borracho de lo que se siente en realidad. 

Theon agita una mano, _lo que tú digas._ Continúa como si nada.

“¿Habéis visto a la nueva?” pregunta, señalando con la cabeza un punto de la sala a su izquierda, dónde una joven de pelo rubio les devuelve la mirada por debajo de las pestañas, girándose después para seguir recogiendo las mesas.

Robb frunce el ceño, leyendo sus intenciones _Como si alguna vez tuviese intenciones distintas._

“No es puta Theon, es camarera. Es una chica decente” replica Robb, una expresión de inocencia en sus ojos.

 _  
Decente.    
_   
A veces Jon se pregunta si su hermano lo es de verdad. Tan inocente. Tanto como Jon creía serlo hasta hace solo unas semanas atrás.

“Yo no he dicho que no sea decente. Sólo digo que igual quiere dejar de serlo”

Theon le busca con los ojos, se pasa la lengua por los labios. Jon le sostiene la mirada, aprieta los dientes, y por un momento le parece que no es la cerveza lo que le adormece la piel.

“Deberíamos volver” dice, haciendo un gesto en dirección a su hermano.

Robb asiente. Apura el resto del contenido de su jarra.

“Buena idea”

Tardan una eternidad en llegar al castillo. Robb y Theon cantando a voz en grito, compartiendo un pellejo de vino que han comprado antes de marcharse porque _es un camino laaaaaargo, Jon._ Y sí, a Jon se le hace largo. Se le hace largo sobre todo cuando Robb pierde pie y le arrastra al suelo _“Jon. **Jon**. Tienes que aprender a caminar borracho. ¡Mira en que líos nos metes!” _ Theon deslizando una mano alrededor de sus costillas para levantarle, susurrando _“Vamos, Nieve”_ y suena a otro tiempo, días atrás, a ‘ _Vamosvamosvamos_ ,Nieve’ a‘Vamos _así_ así, a jadeos escondidos en su cuello.

Cuando llegan por fin, Robb se queda en su habitación. “Yo le llevo” afirma Theon, mientras su hermano le pasa una mano templada por la frente e insiste en que deben llevarle hasta su cuarto porque “El solo no podría llegar ni arrastrándose”.

No espera siquiera hasta que la puerta se abra. Lo necesita. No soporta la tensión, ni las miradas, ni esa espera que se apodera de sus nervios. Si va a pasar, tiene que pasar ya. Ya. _Ahora._

Atrae a Theon hacia sí. “¿Tantas ganas tenías?” sonríe de medio lado, entrecerrando esos ojos grises que siempre parecen saberlo todo, colando una mano entre sus piernas, acariciando lento, el contorno de su polla, sus testículos, sobre la tela. Y por supuesto que lo sabe, el muy cabrón, es todo su puta culpa. Se lo dice mientras tantea la puerta para arrastrarle al interior de la habitación a oscuras, mientras se deshace como puede de su jubón y busca con los dientes la piel templada de debajo, su maldita risa maníaca envolviendo las paredes.

Quemar el alcohol, quemar las miradas, quemar ese enfado sin nombre. _Eso_ es lo que necesita. La mano de Theon se mueve despacio y no es suficiente. Lo necesita rápido, más rápido. Se frota contra él para conseguir más fricción, le clavalas uñas en los costados de tanto intentar acercarle.

Terminan sobre la cama. Con el cuerpo frío y la sangre reverberando en las puntas de los pies, en los extremos de las manos. Dejan las mantas revueltas, las pieles de lobo húmedas bajo el peso de lo que queda de ellos. 

“No me voy a ir” le escucha decir Jon cuando empieza a adormecerse. 

“Haz lo que quieras” responde.

 **  
III.   
**

**  
  
**

La tercera vez es un impulso, y si Jon fuese mejor mentiroso podría tratar de echarle la culpa también al alcohol. Pero eso no funcionó la segunda vez, y no tiene sentido intentar que funcione ahora.

Le ha visto marcharse con esa chica. Jon ni siquiera sabe de dónde ha salido. Son escasos los que llegan al norte buscando refugio, huyendo de sólo los dioses saben que vidas pueden haber dejado atrás. Tiene el pelo negro, de rizos entrelazados, y una de esas sonrisas que saben hacer promesas sin siquiera mediar palabra. Justo como le gustan a Theon.

Es algo común. En la noche de las hogueras, las tierras que rodean el castillo se llenan de fogatas que cortan la oscuridad y de rincones apartados dónde nadie tiene rostro. Recuerda las palabras de la Vieja Tata, en una de esas noches, cuando todavía era un niño al que las llamas que brillaban más allá de su ventana hacían pensar en estrellas cercanas “De ésta noche saldrán niños sin nombre. Niños de la nieve” repite la voz vieja en su memoria. _Niños como yo,_ recuerda haber pensado entonces.

A su alrededor, las risas de los habitantes del castillo llenan el aire de vida y la música del bardo que lleva sus canciones de una hoguera a otra, perseguido por un grupo de bailarines que rodean los fuegos en una danza embriagada,le llega amortiguada desde la distancia.

Robb habla con otra chica a su lado. Jon está casi seguro de que es la muchacha rubia de la taberna, que le escucha hablar casi con devoción, pestañas pesadas y dedos nerviosos que se enredan y desenredan en las espirales de sus rizos.

Se siente fuera de lugar, desencajado de la miríada de voces, tan apartado del resto como aquella noche en su ventana. En éste lugar dónde todas las piezas coinciden, Jon es la disonancia, uno de esos niños de la nieve. Empieza a pensar que si hay un lugar para él, es lejos de los muros de la imponente fortaleza que se recorta contra el cielo a sus espaldas. 

Suspira y se levanta marcharse, posando una mano en el hombro de su hermano para llamar su atención.

“Me voy”

Robb le mira, sorprendido.

“¿Tan pronto?”

Se encoge de hombros.

“Tengo cosas que hacer mañana”

Es mentira. Robb lo sabe de sobra. Como sabe también el motivo por el que se va. Hace tiempo que trata de convencerle, de que éste es su lugar y no esa idea que empieza a cobrar forma en su cabeza: la lejanía del muro, el lugar de aquellos que no pertenecen a ninguna parte. Abre la boca para rechistar, pero parece pensarlo mejor “Claro” asiente en cambio y sonríe con suavidad, quizá algo de tristeza, dando un golpecito suave en su rodilla antes de volverse para seguir hablando con la muchacha.

Se aleja del círculo de luz, arrebujándose con fuerza en el interior de la capa. Ha empezado a caer una fina llovizna que le humedece la cara y el frío que no había podido alcanzarle antes ondula ahora sobre su piel mojada, haciéndole estremecer. Tiene ganas de llegar al castillo, enterrarse bajo las mantas, ceder todos sus pensamientos al sueño.

Les escucha antes de verles y solo entonces se da cuenta de que avanza en la misma dirección en que vio desaparecer a Theon con a la chica. Está a punto de regresar sobre sus pasos, pero le puede la curiosidad, de modo que avanza despacio, sintiéndose como un intruso, pero acercándose de todos modos. Están al otro lado de la curva del camino, apoyados contra el muro de piedra que sostiene la pared excavada en el contorno de la colina, enredados el uno en el otro, besándose en el frío. La mano de Theon se pierde entre los pliegues del vestido de la chica, que gime, curvándose para perseguir el movimiento. Los contornos de su piel pálida captan la luz de la luna que aparece y desaparece tras la masa de nubes.

Jon se apoya en la pared de piedra. El corazón latiendo súbitamente con tal violencia que su _boomboomboom_ acelerado escala hasta sus oídos. Respira hondo, tratando de encontrar de nuevo un ritmo en la respiración que se desboca.

Theon se inclina ahora para susurrarle al oído, su rostro parcialmente oculto tras el perfil del cuello expuesto de la muchacha. Es imposible que Jon pueda oírlo a ésta distancia, pero sabe las cosas que dice, hacen eco en su memoria por las noches, esas noches en las que ahora le cuesta conciliar el sueño, una mano hundida en los pantalones y las imágenes superponiéndose las unas a las otras con la velocidad de un torbellino. 

Se besan de nuevo. La boca abierta, un atisbo de lengua brillante. Y se le ocurre que no le ha besado, ninguna de esas veces, ni siquiera en esas imágenes que habitan en su mente, como si algo tan simple fuese un pecado aún mayor que todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora.

Se aparta de la pared, alejándose unos metros, caminando de espaldas. Una de las piedras del camino le hace trastabillar, y el sonido rasposo suena exagerado en el silencio velado de la colina “Mierda” masculla entre dientes, dándose la vuelta para enfocar el camino, tratando de no hacer más ruido, respirando el aire a bocanadas profundas.

Hay un estrecho sendero unos pasos más adelante. Se desvía del camino principal hasta llegar a un antiguo molino en desuso y traza desde ahí una curva que lleva hasta el castillo por una ruta bastante más larga. Jon se dirige hacia él, tratando de apaciguar los pensamientos que se arremolinan en su cabeza. 

Está a pocos pasos de la estructura cuando las pisadas le alcanzan.

“¡Eh!, _¡Eh!_ ¿A dónde vas?”

Se gira sobresaltado. Theon. Theon le ha seguido hasta aquí. Debe de haber echado a correr tras él, porque se inclina para recuperar el aliento, las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas. Le mira por debajo del flequillo oscuro que se le pega mojado a la frente, brillando en ondas que captan la luz sobre la humedad dejada por la lluvia.

“¿A— dónde vas?” pregunta de nuevo, la respiración solo ligeramente más firme, cuando tras un instante no obtiene respuesta.

“De vuelta al castillo” responde con voz seca. Plana.

“¿Por éste camino?” se incorpora, avanza hacia él. La temperatura ha bajado unos grados desde la media noche, pero Theon viste únicamente su jubón. Gris, con la bestia dorada de los Greyjoy resaltando sobre la opacidad de la tela. Como si el frío de las noches del norte no le afectase en absoluto. _Claro que hay otras cosas que le quitan el frío._

“El otro estaba ocupado” contesta, significativo, alza la barbilla. Si le ha seguido es porque le ha visto y Jon no piensa parecer avergonzado. Theon está más cerca ahora. Inspira hondo, como las alimañas que persiguen el olor de sus presas. La caza no solo caza, sino parte del juego.

“Podías haberte quedado”

Es la invitación lo que termina de enfadarle. No por la invitación en sí. Sino porque se da cuenta de que _No me da la gana compartirte con nadie._ Más que con él, se enfada consigo mismo y la idea le sorprende y le asusta a partes iguales. Da un paso hacia delante. Dice “No”. Le toma de la muñeca. Tira de él “Ven”. Camina hacia el molino. La estructura de piedras acumuladas que antaño conformaban las paredes ha empezado a derrumbarse en algunos sitios y se desprende gravilla de los lugares más frágiles cuando empuja a Theon contra ella sin miramientos. Posa una mano a cada lado de su rostro, arrinconándole, y no se detiene a pensarlo, se deja caer en el impulso y le besa con vicio, mordiendo los labios, chocando, buscándole la lengua, enredándose enesa boca que responde con fiereza, que es suave, caliente, que debería estar prohibida que —piensa— debería haber sabido prohibirse. Los dedos de Theon se le enredan en el pelo, le atraen, agotando el espacio, salvaje y brutal, hasta que es demasiado sobrecogedor, y Jon se separa, sintiéndose como las piezas de sí mismo, éste Jon que le asusta, ajeno a todo lo que creía entender.

Se queda ahí parado, incapaz de saber a dónde ir, de moverse en una o en otra dirección, fuera de este momento.

Theon sonríe, afilado.

“Ya estás pensando otra vez, Jon. No pienses” le resbala la voz, atrayéndole de nuevo, dedos imposiblemente calientes en la piel de su nuca, mordiendo en el ángulo de la mandíbula, las manos perdidas ahora bajo los pliegues de su ropa. Y se besan mucho tiempo así, sin ritmo ni sentido, y no es que Jon deje de pensar, es que hay una violencia, con Theon, cierta cualidad de destrucción, una fuerza de tracción que se apodera de todo, que es como querer ahogarse, querer quemarse, dejarse consumir.

Es eso lo que le mueve cuando deshace a tirones los cordones que seenlazan entorno a sus caderas, bajando la tela en empellones sobre la piel, y se arrodilla entre sus piernas, febril y borracho de necesidad. No sabe lo que hace, ni cómo se hace, pero intuye que es esto. Dejar que la saliva resbale sobre la piel tirante, humedecerse los labios y metérselo en la boca, tentativo, entretejer espirales con la lengua y hacer que la respiración se le rompa así, justo así, en ráfagas fragmentadas al escabullírsele de los pulmones. 

Recorre la piel, lento hacia arriba, salado, profundo, hacia abajo. Se lo saca de la boca para seguir las formas con la lengua, la cadencia de las texturas. Cuando levanta la vista, Theon le devuelve una mirada turbia de ojos entrecerrados y cuando Jon vuelve a lamerle    
deja caer la cabeza sobre el muro, las gotas de agua se desprendiéndose en cascada desde las puntas de su pelo. Se pasa la lengua por el borde de los dientes, rozando la carne suave del interior de los labios, mueve la cadera despacio, embiste en su boca, las palmas de las manos abiertas sobre la rugosidad de la piedra, dice, “Jon” se entretiene en su nombre _“Jon—”_ rasgado, le aparta el flequillo de los ojos, casi una caricia, “Ábrete los pantalones”Le acaricia la frente “Así. Tócate tú” y Jon busca un ritmo entre su mano, su boca, temblando en el calor que escala sobre su espalda y le eriza la piel hasta las raíces del cráneo.

Vuelve a mirar a Theon, ojos cerrados y palabras inconexas, y acaricia con una mano la piel templada de su estómago, la curva en la que se hunde su cadera y supone que hay tentaciones en las que en realidad queremos caer y simplemente esperamos la llegada de ese algo que nos empuje, tal vez para poder mentirnos después, convencernos de que era inevitable. 

Pero esa noche en el camino, Jon no sabe como mentirse, y cuando se corre, sin perder el ritmo, con Theon deshaciéndose en su lengua entiende que no, que no lo es en absoluto. 

_  
Inevitable.   
_

La tercera vez, Jon elige dejarse caer.

 **  
IV.   
**

**  
  
**

“Va a haber que ponerte un jodido collar, como a los perros”

La voz le devuelve de nuevo a la tierra, perdido como estaba en la profundidad transparente del lago, que palpita silencioso bajo el reflejo ondulante del arciano. Fantasma alza la cabeza interesado, abandonando ese sueño suyo que nunca es sueño, y curva una oreja, alerta, su pelaje agitándose en la leve brisa.

“¿Qué?”

“El señor de Invernalia te busca” enarca una ceja, tuerce la sonrisa. Nunca llama a Ned por su nombre.

“¿Y te ha mandado a ti para encontrarme?” pregunta Jon, deshaciendo entre sus dedos lo que queda de una brizna de hierba rota en pequeños pedazos.

Theon se encoge de hombros, inclinándose para sentarse a su lado sobre las raíces que se hunden profundas en la tierra.

“Me he ofrecido voluntario”

“Eso sí que es una novedad”

“¿Tú crees?” se pasa una mano por el pelo, desordenando los mechones de su flequillo, que se encrespan en una masa revoloteada.

Ahora es Jon quien se encoge de hombros.

“¿Y cómo sabías que estaría aquí?”

“Hace días que parece que estás despidiéndote del castillo. Pareces una doncella angustiada. En algún momento tenías que venir aquí. Aún así, he tenido que buscar un buen rato” 

Y no es exactamente eso, o igual sí. Quien iba a decir que Theon Greyjoy era un _observador._

“Y. Ya sabes. La gente habla. Sobre todo ese maldito enano. El vino le suelta la lengua” añade, arrojando al lago una piedrecilla que enturbia las aguas “Así que, ¿el muro?” pregunta después de una pausa.

“Eso parece”

“A mí me parece otra cosa”

“¿Cómo por ejemplo?” Jon gira la cabeza para mirarle. A su lado, fantasma gruñe a lo que a ojos de Jon no es más que una corriente de aire.

Pero Theon no contesta, y el silencio cae de nuevo sobre el claro del arciano como Jon no lo ha visto hacer en ningún otro lugar, como si los dioses también esperasen respuestas.

“No me voy por ti” dice Jon después de un rato.

“Ya lo sé. Albergaba la esperanza de que no fueses tan estúpido”

Y, por algún motivo, continúa “Me voy porque—”

“Ya sé por qué te vas” le corta Theon, la mirada clavada en el lago “Hay cosas para las que si eres estúpido”

Jon coge aire, dejándolo escapar en un bufido. Se levanta para marcharse. Fantasma se despereza a su lado, salpicándole las botas con sus pisadas. Pero hay algo que quiere saber, antes de marcharse, así que se da la vuelta, la mirada firme, entrecierra los puños hasta que los bordes irregulares de sus uñas arañan la palma.

“¿Por qué yo?”

Parece ligeramente sorprendido. 

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Por qué conmigo” pregunta sin dudar. No lo sabía entonces, pero lo sabe ahora. Esa forma de rodearle, de buscarle, cuando de todas las personas, Jon era la elección más improbable.

“Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo” 

_  
No. Yo no. No hasta ahora.   
_   


Niega con la cabeza.

“Fuiste tú” _Tú lo empezaste._ “¿Por qué?”

Theon le sostiene la mirada, dejando que los segundos se vayan con la brisa. Se muerde los labios, como gestando una respuesta. 

“Porque tú y yo no somos tan distintos. Por eso. En parte” Tiene los ojos de hierro, solo que ahora, como algunas veces -pocas veces- brillan con el hielo parecido al de los Stark, como si ellos no tuviesen claro tampoco a dónde han de pertenecer, y tal vez no, tal vez él y Theon no sean tan distintos.

“¿Y la otra parte?”

Su boca se curva en una sonrisa distante “La otra parte me la guardo” 

“Eso no—”

Y va a protestar, pero la mano que le aferra la muñeca tira con fuerza, le hace trastabillar, casi caer, y el beso es inesperado, suave, distinto “Como quieras”, dice, hablándole en los labios, y parece una respuesta.

Termina tan abruptamente como empezó.

“Vete, Stark”, bufa una risa, como si supiese algo que Jon no puede alcanzar, y si había algo distinto en sus ojos, ahora Jon ya no puede verlo.

La cuarta vez, Theon le besa, y Jon se va. Se va. Porque no sabe como quedarse.

 **  
V.   
**

**  
  
**

La mañana anterior a su marcha Invernalia despierta envuelta en la niebla.

Jon se levanta temprano. Se envuelve en la capa, en la suavidad de la piel de lobo que rodea sus hombros y cuenta en silencio los pasos que le llevan a la más alta de las almenas. 

El frío de la noche se ha quedado prendido en la niebla y sus ojos caen por un instante en la ilusión de que las colinas navegan sobre el aire, suspendidas sobre las nubes oscuras que ocultan los valles, que desvanecen sus formas hasta casi llegada la cima. 

_  
Parece que estás despidiéndote, Jon.   
_   


Maldice en voz alta cuando se le nublan los ojos, y frota con el dorso de sus manos enguantadas los párpados cerrados hasta que su piel no puede soportarlo más.

“De todas las cosas que hubiese apostado que eras, nunca hubiese malgastado una sola moneda de oro a _romántico_ ” 

“¿Sé puede saber cuándo dormís?”

“Oh. Mayormente durante el día. Bien acompañado, gran parte de las veces”

Tyrion Lannister tiene círculos oscuros bajo los ojos y Jon se pregunta si debería decirle que hay un par de agujeros sueltos en la trenza de su jubón. Por su apariencia, intuye que ésta no debe de haber sido una de esas _gran parte de las veces._

“¿Los perros son buena compañía?”

Sonríe. Una mueca mitad verdad, mitad ironía.

“Nada viaja tan rápido como los chismes, ¿eh?, tú duermes con un perro todas las noches, dímelo tu”

Como toda respuesta, Jon deja escapar un sonido ronco desde el fondo de la garganta.

“Ya me parecía”

Se acerca anadeando hasta el punto dónde la almena le permite atisbar el horizonte.

“Y bien, ¿piensas marcharte?”

Igual. Solo para que todo el mundo deje de hacerle una y otra vez la misma maldita pregunta. _No, nada viaja tan rápido como los malditos chismes._

Tyrion Lannister interpreta su silencio como un sí.

“Bueno, tampoco es como si fueras el primero que busca soluciones en los lugares equivocados” y no lo dice con mofa, sino con esa amargura del que ha buscado en los mismos lugares y no ha encontrado nada, pero a Jon le molesta de todos modos, el dedo hundido en la llaga de una herida que supura.

“¿Y puede saberse cuál es la jodida solución que no está equivocada?” la voz se le cala en el frío, haciéndole sonar más desesperado que furioso.

La nieve acumulada sobre el muro se desprende, iniciado un salto silencioso hacia el vacío cuando Tyrion la empuja con la mano, asomándose sobre el borde para observar su caída.

“He llegado a la sabia conclusión de que merece más la pena no buscar tanto la solución correcta como la _menos_ incorrecta. No sé si el muro sea la buena, o la mala. Pero lo que es seguro es que será la única _._ Una vez allí, no tendrás otra ocasión de equivocarte. Y la vida es demasiado corta como para no seguir equivocándonos, ¿no te parece?” chasquea la lengua “Yo solo pienso llegar hasta ahí para mear desde el borde del fin del mundo, y tener la oportunidad de darme la vuelta”

Y con eso, se aleja renqueando, dejando a Jon más lleno de preguntas que de respuestas. Permanece en lo alto del castillo hasta que el frío se le instala en los huesos.

:::::

El resto del día pasa sin pena ni gloria. Los habitantes del castillo, atareados en preparativos para la cena, sábanas que se lavan y se tienden casi por arte de magia, cubos de agua que viajan de aquí para allá y velas que reponen alimentándolas con la llama de la anterior,revolotean a su alrededor sin descanso. Jon practica con el arco hasta que empieza a caer la tarde, hasta que la piel le arde dónde roza con la madera y los nudillos se le quedan entumecidos, los dedos doloridos en los lugares dónde se acumula la tensión. 

A pesar de la agitación, la plaza de Invernalia parece más vacía que nunca.

No ha visto a Robb en todo el día (cree haber vislumbrado un atisbo de pelo rojo hace rato, desapareciendo tras el marco de una ventana, seguido de cerca por un vuelco de su propio corazón. Necesita ver a Robb con toda su alma, pero verle significará una despedida más, sumada a la que haya de ser la última, y solo hay cierto número de despedidas que Jon es capaz de soportar si quiere partir entero). Arya revolotea tras los sirvientes, preguntando cosas en un caos de gritos emocionados, manos revolucionadas y pies que terminan atropellándose el uno con el otro y con los de los demás.

No quiere ver a Bran, y no solo por Catelyn. Despedirse de Bran va a requerir más valor del que se cree capacitado para reunir.

Se da por vencido cuando los primeros rayos de sol desaparecen tras la frontera que dibujan los muros, recuperando las flechas, colocando el viejo arco de entrenamiento en su rincón de la armería casi con reverencia. En los pasillos, el amplio espacio que separa las piedras repite los sonidos que se filtran desde la sala del trono. Música y risas. Destellos metálicos. El olor de la cena pende sutilmente del aire, haciendo que su estómago ruja con interés, pero acorta el espacio que le separa de su cuarto sin prestarle atención.

Fantasma bosteza a su lado, perezoso, atolondrado tras una larga siesta en el patio. Es porque Jon se inclina para acariciar a contrapelo los remolinos de la masa blanca de su pelaje por lo que no percibe la figura apoyada contra la puerta de su cuarto hasta que le habla.

“¿No es demasiado temprano para dormir?”

Theon, el peso reclinado en un hombro sobre la madera, le mira sin verdadera curiosidad y se hace evidente que le estaba esperando. La sombra de la barba marca el perfil de sus mejillas. Viste sus mejores ropas, como siempre que se da la posibilidad de exhibirse. Enreda dedos ausentes en la cadena dorada que pende de su cuello.

“¿Qué haces aquí?”

Se separa de la puerta, agachándose hasta quedar en cuclillas, chascando la lengua un par de veces, haciendo que, para su sorpresa, fantasma se acerque hasta lamerle las palmas de las manos y dejarse rascar tras las orejas con un leve gemido satisfecho.

“Antes no dejaba de gruñirme, supongo que ya no le caigo tan mal”

“Solo se está aprovechando de ti” replica Jon, sintiéndose un poco traicionado.

“Es posible” deja ir al animal con un par de palmadas en el lomo “He venido a despedirme” añade de seguido, enlazando la conversación a tramos.

 _Despe —_

“Eso puedes hacerlo mañana”

“Supongo que sí, pero no creo que mañana tengamos mucho tiempo” 

“¿Tiempo?”

“Sí”contesta, envolviendo los dedos en la aldaba de la puerta, haciéndole un gesto para que le siga y la parte de Jon que nunca le hubiese hecho caso no dice una sola palabra.

La quinta vez, Theon empuja la puerta a sus espaldas, con un crujido que alarga los segundos. Se acerca despacio, una mano siguiendo el contorno de su hombro, liberando la capa de las trabillas de cuero que la sujetan, el nudo que enlaza su camisa, deshaciendo con facilidad el intrincado juego de lazos del jubón.

“Theon   
_—_   
”

“Shhh” corta, cerca de su oreja, dedos templados tiran hasta encontrar el borde de la ropa y le obligan a levantar los brazos para sacarla “La cama, Jon”.

De la última vez, recuerda el caos, las mantas revolviéndose en un amasijo bajo sus cuerpos. Ahora, se sienta en la cama respirando entrecortado, el espacio cerrándose en el interior de sus pulmones, y hay una calma engañosa que avanza lenta. Theon liberándose de su propia capa, el jubón, la camisa, la cadena dorada se escurre entre la tela, impactando contra su pecho con un _tintintin_ amortiguado. Las costillas se le marcan bajo la piel y Jon queda suspendido del movimiento, arriba, abajo, la piel blanca dibujando las curvas en que se encadenan los huesos. Manos largas deshaciendo el cinturón mientras se acerca. Y es esta puta calma, esta _consciencia,_ la imposibilidad de dejarse llevar por la inercia de otros momentos. Es mucho más difícil así, tan real que cuando le alcanza por fin, las piernas entre sus piernas, esconde la cabeza en su estómago, hunde las manos en el espacio entre su piel y la tela, estira hasta encontrarle con la boca,porque por algún motivo, eso es mucho más fácil que mirarle.

Theon gruñe, le coge del pelo para apartarle “No. Yo no” con la voz partida. “Tú” arrodillándose, bajándole los pantalones hasta los tobillos, hundiendo la cara en su entrepierna _“JoderTheonndio—”_ y es obscena, joder, la forma en que sus labios presionan sobre la piel mojada, las mejillas ahuecadas, la sensación de la boca húmeda, ardiendo, la lengua rozando la carne hasta hacerle gemir sin siquiera darse cuenta _“Así, ¿ves?, tú, así”_ separándose para lamerle la punta, dedos acariciando en la base, besar con labios llenos de saliva, el contorno de los dientes, arrancando ramalazos de placer desde la base de la polla hasta las raíces de las piernas _“Nn —”_ acariciando los testículos en el hueco de su mano “Tranquilo. Tranquilo”Les empuja hasta hacerles caer sobre la cama, deshaciéndose de los pantalones con las puntas de los pies, y Jon se frota contra su cadera, moviéndose a un ritmo frenético, manchando la base del estómago, buscándole la polla caótico y desquiciado y se va a correr si no _—_ , y se va a correr si sigue así, se va a _—_

Theon se aparta.

“Y una mierda tan rápido, Nieve” y a Jon el aire le tiembla en la garganta cuando echa la cabeza hacia atrás para volver a respirar, el aire contenido liberándose en pulsos.

“No puedes parar ahora” jadea, sonando más desesperado de lo que ha sonado nunca a sus propios oídos, pero Theon se deja caer de espaldas a su lado en la cama, los ojos cerrados cuando contesta, los dedos en la boca, la sonrisa curvándose alrededor “Claro que puedo”. Abre las piernas, baja la mano, y a la mierda _alamierdaalamierdaalamierda,_ y lo único que le detiene es la mano que se cierra alrededor de su polla y joder, _joder._

“Ven aquí” le escucha decir a través de oídos en los que la sangre ruge como una marea, su cuerpo reducido a la presión entre sus piernas. “Ven, Jon” tendido sobre la cama, sudor en el nacimiento del pelo, en el hueco de la garganta, le guía hasta colocarle entre sus piernas _Venvenven_ y le muerde los labios hasta que la carne palpita y _—_

Al principio, cuando la piel choca, Jon cierra los ojos, la boca perdida en es beso que ya no es beso, de labios abiertos y aliento compartido. La mano de Theon se escurre entre ellos, tira, presiona, y es así, poco a poco, la carne prieta, resiste, le envuelve. Al principio duele un poco pero a la vez _hostiacoñojodertheon_ y Jon entierra los dedos en las pieles que cubren la cama para resistir las ganas de hundirse másmásmás, hasta que entra despacio, completo, hasta que Theon estira el cuello, tenso, la espalda  arqueada, apretándose contra su estomago. Apoya la frente en la curva dónde empieza su hombro, su propia respiración quemándole las mejillas al chocar, y Theon se mueve, dioses, _se mueve._ Contra su polla, buscando fricción en su estómago, y Jon se mueve con él, mirándole mientras se deja follar, y eso, poco más, nada más que eso, y se está corriendo en embestidas largas, errantes, hasta que el calor se le evapora del cuerpo y le deja temblando, deshecho, se le derrite la espalda y cae deshilvanado sobre el cuerpo de Theon que se rompe bajo su peso.

 

Despierta con las primeras luces de la madrugada. Theon duerme a su lado, un brazo en torno a su espalda, sus rostros enterrados frete a frente sobre la almohada. Cuando intenta moverse, el brazo que le rodea le sostiene en el sitio.

En la luz ligera, ve como niega con la cabeza, su pelo se enreda aún más en el torbellino que forma sobre la tela.

“Duérmete, Jon”    
Tiene los ojos vidriosos, y se acerca para recostar la cabeza sobre el antebrazo que Jon posa sobre la almohada. Su pecho sube y baja con el ritmo calmado del sueño. Tiene los labios más rojos de lo que nunca se los ha dejado el frío.

La quinta vez, Jon cierra los ojos y se duerme pensando en el fin del mundo, en todas las cosas que no terminan allí.

::::::


End file.
